NIGHT
by AlyandJuni51610
Summary: She witnessed her family be killed. She went through hell and now it's her turn to cause it. Watch as she avenges her family and falls in love without realizing she had it in her.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

MY FAMILY WAS KILLED BY VAMPIRES. I KNEW WHAT THEY WERE BECAUSE IF YOU SEE SOMEONE WALKING AROUND WITH PALE SKIN, FANGS AND BLACK EYES THAT COVER THE WHOLE EYE THEN YOU ALREADY KNOW IT ISN'T ANYONE NORMAL. I WAS ONLY 13 AT THE TIME. THEY RIPPED MY FATHER'S THROAT OUT AND DRANK HIS BLOOD LIKE WILD ANIMALS. THEY SANK THEIR FANGS INTO EVERY PART OF MY MOM AND DRAINED HER. MY OLDER SISTER WHO WAS 18 AT THE TIME WAS THROWN OUT THE WINDOW AND PROBABLY KILLED AFTERWARDS. MY OLDER BROTHER WHO WAS 15 WAS DRAGGED OUT THE DOOR, AND MY OLDEST BROTHER WAS 20 AND BIT INSTANTLY AND THEN THROWN OUT THE HIGHEST WINDOW IN THE HOUSE. IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT MAYBE 4 IN THE MORNING AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE LEFT ALIVE. I DIDN'T CRY, DIDN'T SCREAM, I DIDN'T EVEN MOVE. I JUST STARED THE WHOLE TIME. IT WAS COLD, MIDDLE OF WINTER AND I WAS ONLY WEARING A BLUE TANK TOP AND BLACK PJ PANTS. I SHIVERED LOOKING AROUND WONDERING WHEN MY TURN WAS UP. THE VAMPIRES LOOKED AT ME WITH BLOOD SPLATTERED ALL OVER THEIR FACES. THERE WAS MAYBE 3 OR 4 OF THEM STARING AT ME HUNGRILY. THEN ONE OF THEM STEPPED AWAY FROM THE OTHERS, HE LOOKED MORE CLEAN AND CIVILIZED. HIS EYES WERE ALSO A PIERECING ICE COLD BLUE. HIS FACE WAS CLEAN AND HE WORE A BLACK SUIT THAT HAD NOT ONE STAIN, FROM WHAT I COULD SEE. HIS HAIR WAS A SILVERY WHITE. HE SMILED DOWN TO ME SHOWING HIS FANGS THAT WERE STILL CLEAN.

"HELLO LITTLE ONE." HE SAID.

I STAYED QUIET.

"MY NAME IS JULIUS WAYNE." HE CONTINUED. "I KNOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE ARE AND WHY-"

"VAMPIRES." I WHISPER INTERUPTING.

HE STOPS WALKING BACK AND FORTH AND FACES ME.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?"

"IT'S 2009, THE PEOPLE OF THIS YEAR ACTUALLY HAVE AN IMAGINATION." I ANSWER COMPLETELY CASUALLY AS IF THIS WERE A NORMAL SITUATION.

JULIUS LAUGHS.

"WELL LITTLE ONE IT SEEMS YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY. HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"I'M THIRTEEN."

"AH SUCH A YOUNG AGE." HE SAYS THOUGHTFULLY.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I ASK IN A SMALL VOICE.

"JUST A NIGHT OUT LITTLE ONE. WE WERE KIND OF HUNGRY AND DECIDED TO MAKE A STOP HERE."

THAT SPARKED ANGER IN ME.

"YOU EVIL HEARTLESS BASTARD!" THAT MADE SOME OF THE OTHER VAMPIRES GROWL. "YOU COME HERE AND KILL MY FAMILY JUST FOR A NIGHT OUT? GO TO HELL!"

I RUN AT HIM AND LAND A GOOD PUNCH ON HIS LEFT CHEEK. TWO OTHER VAMPIRES MOVE IN AND GRAB EACH ONE OF MY ARMS. I STRUGGLE AGAINST THEIR TIGHT GRIP, BUT I KNOW THERE IS NO USE.

"WHAT DO WE DO WITH HER?" ASKED ONE OF THE VAMPIRES HOLDING MY ARM.

"PROBABLY THROW ME OUT THERE WINDOW ALONG WITH MY BROTHER AND SISTER." I SPIT OUT.

JULIUS LOOKS AT ME WITH EYES THAT NOW ARE COMPLETELY BLACK.

"OH NO LITTLE ONE, I'M AFRAID THAT YOU'RE NOT GETTING THE EASY WAY OUT NOW." HE SMILES DARKLY.

THEN HE SINKS HIS FANGS INTO MY THROAT. I SCREAM AND STRUGGLE TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM ALL THE PAIN BUT I CAN'T. I'M STUCK HERE WITH MY LIFE BLOOD BEING DRAINED OUT OF ME. HE PULLS AWAY FROM ME AFTER A FEW MINUTES, HIS FACE STILL PERFECTLY CLEAN ONLY WHEN HE SMILED HIS FANGS WERE STAINED WITH MY BLOOD. I CAN BARELY KEEP MY EYES OPEN NOR CAN I KEEP STANDING.

"LEAVE HER OUTSIDE IN THE BEAUTIFUL SNOW FALL. I'M SURE SHE'LL LOVE TO SEE IT." HE SAYS.

"IF SHE LASTS THAT LONG." SCOFFS ONE OF THE OTHER VAMPIRES.

"OF COURSE NOT. NO ONE EVER SURVIVES A VAMPIRE BITE SO DEEP LIKE THIS WITHOUT GETTING ANY IN EXCHANGE." JULIUS SAYS MATTER OF FACTLY. "GET RID OF HER."

THE TWO VAMPIRES HOLDING ME NOW DRAG ME OUT THE BACK OF MY HOUSE AND LEAVE ME ON THE COLD GROUND IN THE DARK WITH A NEW SNOW FALL FALLING ON ME. I CLOSE MY EYES AND WAIT FOR DEATH.

**leave comments please and thank you for reading! what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

5 YEARS LATER

EVAN DAME IS AT A BAR LOOKING FOR A GOOD TIME, SOMETHING WORTH HIS WHILE. THAT'S WHEN A GIRL WITH BLACK HEELS AND A TIGHT BLACK DRESS COMES WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR. HER HAIR IS HOT RED WITH BLACK HIGHLIGHTS AND DOWN TO HER SHOULDERS. HER EYES A MINTY GREEN, AND SHE WALKS TO THE COUNTER AS IF SHE OWNED THE BAR. SHE PULLS A TWENTLY FROM HER BRA AND ASKS FOR AN ICE COLD BEER. EVAN WALKS TOWARD THE GIRL BUT THEN STOPS. HE FEELS LIKE HE HAS SEEN THIS GIRL BEFORE. _NAH THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, SHE'S DEAD._ HE THINKS TO HIMSELF, AND HEADS TO THE GIRL AT THE COUNTER.

"HEY THERE PRETTY LADY." EVAN SAYS.

"HEY THERE YOURSELF." RESPONDS THE GIRL.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"JJ." SHE SMILES.

"PRETTY NAME. I'M EVAN DAME IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU JJ." EVAN SMILES BACK.

SHE PICKS UP THE BEER AND WINKS AT HIM. "THE PLEASURE IS ALL MINE."

A FEW MINUTES LATER JJ AND EVAN WALK OUT THE BACK OF THE BAR INTO THE ALLEYWAY AND ARE BOTH LAUGHING. JJ SEEMS A LITTLE DRUNK AND EVAN ENJOYS THAT IT'LL BE VERY EASY TO GET WHAT HE WANTS. HE GENTLY PUSHES HER AGAINST THE WALL AND PUTS A HAND ON HER WAIST, SHE GIGGLES.

"YOU SURE DON'T WASTE TIME."

"WHEN THERE IS SOMEONE AS GOOD LOOKING AS YOU, WELL I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE GRABS YOU."  
SHE GIGGLES AGAIN. "I COULD ALMOST SAY THE SAME."

"WHY ALMOST?"

"MOST GIRLS AREN'T REALLY INTO EVIL HEARTLESS BASTARDS." SHE STOPS GIGGLING.

EVAN THEN GOES RIGID AND BEFORE HE CAN MAKE ANOTHER MOVE EVERYTHING GOES BLACK.

**Comments please! :) how was it? i know it's short but the story is still good right?**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"WHERE AM I?" YELLS EVAN.

EVERYTHING IS BLACK BUT THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE THERE IS A BLIND FOLD ON EVAN. HIS HANDS ARE TIED OVER HIS HEAD AND HIS LEGS ARE TIED UNDERNEATH HIM. HE TRIES TO BREAK THE TIE ON HIS ARMS BUT THE TIE BURNS HIS WRISTS PAINFULLY. HE YELLS IN PAIN AND ANGER.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" EVAN YELLS AGAIN.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE." ANSWERS A VOICE VERY FAMILIAR TO HIM AND HAUNTING.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"I AM SOMEONE YOU SHOULD KNOW. SOMEONE WHO HAS COME TO TAKE REVENGE. I AM YOUR END. YOU'RE DARKNESS THAT WILL SOON SWALLOW YOU UP WHOLE. YOU'RE PERSONAL HELL." SHE PULLS THE BLINDFOLD OFF AND EVAN STARES INTO THE HAZEL EYES THAT REFLECT THE SMALL THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL BEHIND THEM. "I AM NIGHT."

EVAN GROWS WITH TERROR. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD."

"GUESS YOU'RE WRONG." SHE SAYS COLDLY.

"BUT…BUT NO ONE HAS EVER SURVIVED A VAMPIRE BITE WITH NO BLOOD IN RETURN. THE TRANSFORMATION WASN'T COMPLETE!" HE STAMMERED.

"GUESS YOU'RE WRONG AGAIN." SHE SMILES SHOWING TWO PERFECT FANGS.

"BUT HOW… I DON'T UNDERSTAND… WHAT ARE YOU?"

"HALF AND HALF."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

"JUST AS IMPOSSIBLE AS ME BEING ALIVE AND YOU ABOUT TO DIE." HER SMILE DISAPPEARS AND SHE PULLS OUT A SILVER STAKE.

"WAIT NO WAIT PLEASE DON'T DON'T DO THIS."EVAN BEGS.

"AMAZING HOW A VAMPIRE AS OLD AS YOU BEGS FOR MERCY WHILE A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL JUST WAITS FOR IT TO COME."

"I CAN GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT. ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET ME LIVE!"

"REALLY? ANYTHING?" SHE HESITATES AND LOWERS THE STAKE A LITTLE.

EVAN SMILES IN SUCCESS. "YES ANYTHING, NAME IT AND I'LL GET IT FOR YOU."

"HOW ABOUT MY FAMILY YOU BASTARD." SHE RAISES THE STAKE AND SHOVES IT IN HIS HEART.

EVAN SCREAMS IN PAIN, HIS EYES WIDE IN SHOCK, AND THEN GOES LIMP.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I UNTIE THE BLESSED SILVER FROM EVAN'S LEGS AND THEN I UNTIE IT FROM HIS WRISTS. HE FALLS TO THE GROUND LIKE A BROKEN DOLL. I PULL THE STAKE FROM HIS HEART AND THEN POUR FIVE DROPS OF ACID IN THE FORM OF A CROSS. HIS BODY WILL MELT AWAY IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. I WRAP UP THE BLESSED SILVER AND STUFF THEM ALONG WITH THE STAKE INTO A BACKPACK. I PULL THE WIG OFF AND PUT THE CONTACTS INTO THE BACKPACK AS WELL. I CHANGE OUT OF THE HEELS AND DRESS INTO REGULAR JEANS, T-SHIRT, AND SNEAKERS. THEN HEAD OUT OF THE HUGE ABANDONED MOTEL AND GO HOME.

"DARLING YOU LOOK PERFECTLY CALM… WHO DID YOU KILL?" ASKED AUNT AMELIA ONCE I GOT HOME.

AUNT AMELIA IS ONE OF MY THREE AUNTS. EVEN THOUGH SHE ISN'T BIOLOGICALLY MY AUNT I CAN ALMOST CONSIDER HER THAT WAY. MY PARENTS WERE LONELY CHILDREN WHEN THEY WERE YOUNGER. AFTER THEIR DEATH ALONG WITH MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS, AUNT AMELIA ALONG WITH AUNT PRUE AND AUNT JEAN FOUND ME FREEZING TO DEATH IN THE BACKYARD. HOW DID THEY FIND ME? WELL THEY'RE ALSO WITCHES. ACTUALLY THEY'RE THE LAST THREE WITCHES THAT AREN'T UNDER THE CONTROL OF THE VAMPIRES AND DEMONS. OH YEAH THERE ARE DEFINITELY DEMONS AROUND AND DEMON HUNTERS. NO ANGELS, NO MAGICAL UNICORNS, AND DEFINITELY NO PETER PAN. JUST WITCHES, VAMPIRES, DEMONS, AND DEMON HUNTERS, BUT NOW THERE IS SOMETHING NEW AROUND THAT NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT. ME, A DHAMPIR, HALF HUMAN AND HALF VAMPIRE. IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE POSSIBLE BECAUSE NO ONE CAN SURVIVE A VAMPIRE BITE WITHOUT ANY BLOOD IN RETURN, THE TRANSFORMATION WOULDN'T BE COMPLETE AND THE HUMAN WOULD GO CRAZY AND SLOWLY DIE. WELL SINCE I WAS HALF WAY DEAD IN THE FREEZING SNOW JULIUS THOUGHT THERE WAS NO NEED TO KILL ME SINCE I COULD SUFFER SLOWLY. THAT IDIOT, BECAUSE THEN AUNT AMELIA, PRUE, AND JEAN CASTED A SPELL TO SEARCH FOR INNOCENTS IN DANGER. THERE WERE PLENTY BUT I WAS IN THE MOST DANGER. SO THEY CAME FOR ME AND TOOK ME INTO THEIR HOME. THEY SAW THE BITE MARKS BUT REALIZED I HAD GOTTEN NO BLOOD IN RETURN.

SO THEY TOOK CARE OF ME EVEN THOUGH THEY KNEW I WAS GOING TO GO CRAZY AND DIE. IT SHOCKED THEM COMPLETELY WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT DAY TOTALLY FINE AND NORMAL. THEY EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO ME THAT DAY ABOUT THIS WORLD THAT HUMANS WERE OBLIVIOUS TO. THEY TOLD ME THAT I WAS VERY SPECIAL BECAUSE I WAS A DHAMPIR, SOMETHING THAT THIS MYSTICAL WORLD HAD NEVER HEARD OF. IN OTHER WORDS I WAS THE FIRST AND ONLY OF MY KIND. THEY KEPT ME WITH THEM AND EVEN TAUGHT ME SPELLS THAT A SIMPLE HUMAN COULD DO WITH THE RIGHT MATERIALS AND INTELECT.

"OH JUST EVAN DAME." I LAUGH.

THE AUNTS ALSO KNEW ABOUT THE MISSION I PUT MYSELF IN. THEY DIDN'T APPROVE BUT THEY ALWAYS SUPPORTED ME AND WERE ALWAYS THERE FOR ME.

"O DEAR, YOU REALLY ARE GOING CRAZY."

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT TIA, IT'S BEEN OVER FIVE YEARS." I LAUGH HARDER.

THE AUNTS WERE IN THEIR EARLY THIRTIES WHILE I WAS ONLY EIGHTEEN.

"MY BEAUTIFUL NIGHT," SHE CUPS MY FACE IN HER HANDS. "NOTHING IS EVER TOO LATE."

THEN WE BOTH LAUGH AND SHE PUTS AN ARM AROUND MY SHOULDERS LEADING ME TO THE KITCHEN.

"NIGHT, YOU TROUBLESOME GIRL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" ASKS AUNT JEAN.

"AT THE BAR."

"TSK TSK YOU AREN'T EVEN TWENTY ONE." SHE SHAKES HER HEAD.

"YEA WELL I DON'T LOOK EIGHTEEN EITHER." I SMILE.

"SHE STAKED EVAN DAME." ANNOUNCES AUNT AMELIA.

"THAT A GIRL!" CHEERS AUNT PRUE.

SHE GRABS MY HAND AND TWIRLS ME AROUND JUST LIKE SHE USE TO DO WHEN I WAS YOUNGER.

"LET'S CELEBRATE!" SHE DANCES AROUND.

"I'LL GET THE APPLES!" AUNT AMELIA FLIES TO THE CABINETS.

"AND I'LL GET THE BLENDER!" GIGGLES AUNT JEAN.

"I'LL GET THE BOTTLES." AUNT PRUE QUIETLY.

AUNT PRUE ISN'T REALLY THE GIGGLY GIRL TYPE. SHE IS QUIET AND RESERVED BUT WHEN GOOD NEWS COMES SHE CAN ACTUALLY LIGHTEN UP. SHE ACTUALLY TAUGHT ME HOW TO FIGHT AND HOW TO STAKE VAMPIRES. AUNT JEAN TAUGHT ME HOW TO CAST SOME SPELLS. AUNT AMELIA TAUGHT ME HOW TO ANALYZE SITUATIONS AND HOW TO BE SMART ABOUT MY CHOICES.

"AND OF COURSE I GET THE MARTINI." I TWIRL TO THE FRIDGE.

WE ALL GET THE SUPPLIES AND LAY THEM ON THE TABLE.

"OPEN THE BLENDER." CHANTS AUNT AMELIA.

"DROP THE APPLE." CHANTS AUNT JEAN.

"POP SOME DROPS OF MARTINI." CHANTS AUNT PRUE.

"AND SERVE IT UP DEAR AUNT JEANNY!" I FINISH UP THE CHANT.

THE BLENDER STARTS TO BUBBLE AND WITHIN A FEW MINUTES AUNT JEAN POURS FOUR CUPS OF APPLE MARTINIS.

"WHAT SHALL WE TOAST TO?" ASKS AUNT JEAN.

"TO THE COMPLETETION OF NIGHT'S FIRST TASK." SAYS AUNT PRUE WHILE RAISING HER CUP.

"TO THE COMPLETETION OF NIGHT'S FIRST TASK." THEY ALL SAY TOGETHER AND THEN CLINK CUPS.

I SMILE AND RAISE MY CUP AND THEN DRINK.


End file.
